The present invention relates to pump actuators and more particularly to apparatus for dispensing a cosmetic or the like from a container having a pump with an operating stem extending from the container, and to which the actuator assembly is applied.
Various types of cosmetics or the like are provided in containers from which the material is pumped by means of a somewhat standardized pump arrangement. That is, the pump generally includes an operating stem which extends from the container top and has a free end, the pump stem when moved downwardly and returned to the upward position being effective to pump the material from the container. The pump arrangement is particularly adaptable to those materials where a small amount is required by the user as the quantity may be controlled by moving the pump stem over a small portion of its travel to dispense a required amount of material.
In the retailing of a product which is to be dispensed from a container as described, an attempt is generally made to combine the pump with an actuator assembly in a manner to provide a compact and simple to use unit. It is also desirable that the unit be easily carried by the user with the accidental actuation of the pump being minimized.
Further, it is highly desirable to provide an actuator assembly which is effective to pump materials from the bottom of the container, to ensure that a maximum amount of material has been removed from the container prior to its being discarded. Many pumps are provided with prior art actuator assemblies which require the container to be tipped during usage, thereby lessening the probability of obtaining a maximum amount of material contained in the container. Other actuator assemblies are provided which extend outwardly from the container and therefore are not compact and are subject to erroneously being activated when carried by the user.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for dispensing cosmetics or the like which is simple to use and easily fabricated.
A further object of the invention is to provide apparatus for dispensing a cosmetic or the like from a container which may be operated without tilting the container to receive the material being dispensed.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus for dispensing a cosmetic or the like wherein accidental operation of the dispensing apparatus is minimized.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide apparatus of the type described which is compact, attractive in appearance and may be adapted to any container having a pump with a stem extending from the container to pump material therefrom.